


Careful Wishing

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a tantrum, Henry wishes that Regina would stop acting like his mother because he insists that Emma is his mom, not her. The Blue Fairy grants said wish. Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine. I believe I have improved since this was written but I wanted to make sure my entire archive was here because fan fiction is getting a little glitchy. Anyway, enjoy!

The sleepy town of Storybrooke was alive with celebration. Granny's was filled to the brim with cheeky residents and laughter. Emma was slumped in a booth, tired from the recent expenditures. She watched as Snow hugged Charming with one arm, smiling brilliantly at something Henry said. While everyone was celebrating, Emma was contemplating the fact that Regina had saved her and her mother from an untimely death. The woman was beautiful, smart, and, most importantly, infuriating. The blonde Savior could not wrap her brain around the fact that the mayor risked her life to save them and had not even garnered an invite to the "party". Yes, Emma and Regina weren't best friends. Hell, they were barely friendly but she had always felt a strange pull towards the bombshell. She was pulled from her train of though by the rhythmic stomping of her sons' sneakers making their way towards her.

"Hey kid," Emma ruffled his unruly hair. I guess that's what happens when you leave a boy with Charming…Er, dad. Emma snorted, "What's up?"

"I just missed you. How was it over there?" Henry screeched, "I bet it was so cool!"

"Believe me, kid, when I say I prefer hot showers and Wi-Fi." Emma sighed. Henry had been bugging her with incessant questions about the Enchanted Forest and she was not in the mood to talk about slimy, killer ogres and psychopathic sorceresses.

"I'd give up anything to live there. It's so…so… cool! Anyway, Ruby made pizza from scratch. Want some?" Emma simply nodded and watched him run off. She knew that the ignorance about the comforts of the realm were widespread. Everyone wanted to return to that horrid place. At this point, they should bow down to Regina and thank her for bringing them here.

"Here!" Henry plopped a paper plate on the table in front of her. The cheesy pizza made her swoon. Better than Chimera. Emma bit off a generous piece and moaned. Way better. Suddenly, the bell above the diner door chimed and all heads turned to see the former Evil Queen enter quietly. She walked regally toward Henry and Emma, keeping her eyes on her son. Emma noticed Henry's expression become irate and furrowed her brows.

"Hello Henry." Regina said shyly, her smile was tentative.

"What are you doing here?" Emma's eyes snapped towards her son…their son. She was about to scold him for being disrespectful when Regina sighed.

"Henry, I'm sorry. I was afraid that Cora was going to come through. I listened to you and I saved them. What else would you like me to say, to do?" Emma watched pain grace the brunette's eyes. The Savior felt like her heart was made of lead, sinking into her stomach, making her feel nauseous. Emma unconsciously pushed the plate away. She hoped that the next words out of Henry's mouth were considerate. The blonde tensed when she saw his lips part.

"I want you to go away!" He yelled loud enough to turn the heads of the townsfolk. The Blue Fairy stepped forward ominously, "I want you stop acting like you're my mom 'cause you're not, okay! Emma's my mom! I wish you would stop acting like you're my mom and leave me alone!"

Regina gasped as a tear slid down her cheek. Emma stood quickly, accidentally throwing her pizza on the floor.

"Henry! What is wrong with—" Emma paused as a thick cerulean smoke enveloped the room. Before the smoke encased her, Emma witnessed Mother Superior holding up her wand, chanting inaudibly under her breath. The smolder filled her nostrils and mouth. She coughed roughly and began frantically waving her hands, attempting to push it away from her, even though it smelled and tasted like blue raspberry. She heard desperate yelling from the other patrons, including a yelp from her mother, who was calling her name. The smoke dissipated quickly, as if being sucked out of the room by a vacuum.

Emma looked around the room desperately, checking to make sure everyone was fine. Her green eyes landed on the flawless mayor, who had her eyes screwed shut but had a small grin plastered on her face. Emma felt her eyes widened on their own volition. Wait, what the hell is going on?

"Regina?" The brunette slowly opened her eyes and coughed lightly, making sure to cover her lips with a dainty hand. The mayor appraised her coldly, nodded her head slightly. Emma sluggishly turned her attention towards the Blue Fairy, who had the decency to look guilty.

"Hello Emma," Regina replied formally, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles from her Dior coat. Emma's eyes widened at her first name flowing out of the Mayor's mouth. The former queen noticed the boy to her right, looking at her suspiciously, "Hello Mister Swan."

Henry's eyes widened and became glassy, "Mom?"

Instead of answering, Regina turned towards Emma expectantly, seemingly scolding her for ignoring Henry's pleas, before whirling towards the counter. The room was extremely still as everyone attempted to process what was happening. Ruby stared, open-mouthed, at the mayor.

"Miss Lucas, just my usual," Ruby blinked rapidly as her eyes roamed over the sexy form before her. Regina caught her eye and winked, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Ruby looked to the others for help. Snow stepped forward, "You heard her, Ruby, get her her usual."

"I don't need your assistance Snow. I can order a meal without you tugging on my leash." Regina smirked. Emma stepped forward a few paces, stumbling a bit. Ruby appeared with a bag and slid it across the counter into Regina's waiting hands. The brunette grinned at the wolf and swiftly left the diner without looking back. Emma turned towards Mother Superior with a scalding, yet curious, look.

"What the hell did you do?" Emma exclaimed, shoving her muscular form into the Blue Fairy's personal space. The fairy smiled shyly.

"Henry made a wish. I delivered. Regina's memories have been changed. In her mind, she never adopted Henry because Emma never gave him up. You two came to town searching for Emma's parents, whom you found, and decided to stay." The Blue Fairy spoke softly, as if she didn't just change everything.

"Why would you do that?" Henry exclaimed, "I didn't mean it!"

The Blue Fairy swiveled to face the teary-eyed boy, "Well, young man, one must be careful when making wishes."

"How long will this shit last?!" Emma raved, twisting her pointer-finger into the fairy's shoulder painfully.

"I'm afraid that this wish required a curse. It can only be broken with True Love's Kiss," the nun sighed, "And she doesn't remember Henry and holds no love for him in her heart. Therefore, he cannot break this curse."

Snow stepped forward, cringing slightly, "And Daniel has been gone for a long time. He was her True Love, wasn't he?"

"He was one of them. We have several True Love possibilities in our lives. It's our job to make it work. However, Regina's heart is severely blackened. It is highly unlikely that she will be given a second chance by Fate."

"Lady, you better come up with something because I'm gearing up to slap you with a cross." Emma threatened.

"I am sorry Savior, but there is nothing to do now." The fairy pushed back a strand of hair with a shaky hand.

"Good riddance, I say." Grumpy mumbled behind his beer glass. The rest of the diner chuckled.

"What kind of fairytale characters are you?" Henry cried, "She's my mom and I love her! I want her back, please!"

The constituents quieted rapidly, feeling guilty for speaking in such a manner in front of the boy. The Blue Fairy leaned towards Emma and Henry and whispered her final apologizes before strolling out the front door of the diner. The room was silent, the celebration forgotten as Henry sobbed.

The next few days were filled with dread as Henry became depressed. Every time he would see Regina, he would try to spark conversation, only to be dismissed quickly. Emma, however, was conflicted. Regina was nice to her. Without the whole he's-my-son debacle, it seemed that Regina thought they were friends. Honestly, it made sense. They lived similar lives and loved to be sarcastic and sassy with one another, only now the banter wasn't coated with hatred. It was awesome…it would be awesome if Regina remembered that Henry was their son.

Emma smoothed down stray hairs as Henry stared at her with irritation flashing in his eyes.

"She invited you to dinner and you're going without me?" Henry tapped his fingers on the counter. Emma sighed.

"Look, kid, your mom invited me because she thinks we're friends. And I like being around her when she isn't thinking about singeing off my eyebrows." Emma strolled towards the mirror, looking over her outfit for the umpteenth time in twenty minutes. She had black skinny jeans that were tucked neatly into black combat boots. Her sweater was soft and red, complementing her eyes perfectly.

"Is this a date?" Henry asked softly. Emma felt her pulse quicken at the mere thought of going on a date with her sons adoptive mother. It hadn't been the first time the thought crossed her mind.

"What? No! I mean…" Henry quirked his left brow as a grin overtook his features.

"You like my mom!" Henry bounded of his stool, "Emma, this is perfect! You're the Savior! It would only make sense that you save the Evil Queen by loving her and protecting her!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Emma's eyes widened comically. She held Henry by the shoulders at arms length, shaking her head slowly.

"Emma, the Blue Fairy said that she put this curse on my mom so that she could grant my wish! You need to kiss her and she'll remember me! Please!" Henry pleaded as Emma pressed her back against the column separating the kitchen and Snow's bedroom, "It's okay, Ma. We can be a family. Please."

Emma ran from her yellow bug towards the porch of the white mansion. The blonde prayed that Henry was right, that Regina returned her love. The large door swung open to reveal the woman in question. The brunette had a beautiful smile adorning her face, her eyes were bright, and she just looked so damn good.

"Emma! Surprisingly right on time." Regina chuckled lightly. Emma could help the smile that sprouted from the tease. Emma continued her stride until she found herself inches from the other woman. Regina gasped and leaned forward imperceptibly.

"The food is almost ready, dear. Maybe thirty more minutes. While we're waiting, would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" Regina stepped back towards the front door, grabbing Emma's hand and dragging her along. Emma smirked, remembering that line from the first time they met. Of course, back then Regina was attempting to kick her ass out of town. Now, it contained a flirty undertone. Regina didn't wait for an answer, simply leading Emma to the warm study.

"It smells amazing." Emma stated sensually, plopping her rear onto the plush red loveseat. Regina smiled softly while pouring the drink into a frosted glass.

"Lasagna is my specialty. I've been honing my skills for years." Regina chuckled. Emma shivered, the low tones sending tingles down to her core.

"Y-Yeah?" Emma stuttered. Her eyes were apparently glued to the brunette's shapely calves and ass. The sheriff imprinted her nails into her jean-covered thigh, hoping the slight pressure would finally point her eyes upward. Stop checking her out! It's unwanted!

"Yes, Emma." Regina purred, a gorgeous smirk plastered on her plump lips. Okay, maybe a little wanted. Ugh, stop!

"I'm sure you taste delicious," Regina lifted a perfect eyebrow, "It! I'm sure it tastes delicious."

Emma coughed awkwardly as Regina approached her, definitely adding extra sway. The queen lowered sat down regally, positioning herself close to the other woman. Emma could feel her breath caressing the shell of her ear. And the tingles again…

"Emma…" Regina whispered, her lips stroking the blonde's ear lightly. Emma gasped as she leaned closer to the source of her arousal. The blond tilted her head, shifting her body so that her lips were aligned with the brunette's.

"Yeah?" Emma sighed. She glanced at Regina's darkened pupils before closing the distance, pressing her pink lips onto the queen's desirable, red one's. The kiss was tentative and pleasurable. Emma almost forgot that this kiss could be of True Love. Almost.

The savior pulled back from her counterpart, hoping that it was what Henry has hoped. The brunette slowly opened her eyes and smiled shyly. Emma felt dread seeping into her heart. The two women stared at each other, waiting for a reaction.

"Are you going to continue to stare or are you going to kiss me again, Miss Swan?" Emma jolted, a smile lighting up her entire face. I never thought I'd be happy to hear someone call me Miss Swan.

"Regina? You remember?" Please.

The brunette laughed lightly, "Who would've guessed? The Savior and The Evil Queen."

"Henry." Emma answered softly, watching her love's eyes fill with tears.

"Oh God. I was so awful." A single tear made it's way down Regina's cheek. Emma shook her head leisurely.

"You didn't know," Emma leaned in, placing another soft kiss to the brunette's lips before doing the same to her nose, "Regina, I…God, I never thought I'd say this."

"I love you Emma," Regina said it as if it were an indisputable fact. It made the orphan's heart soar, "And you don't have to say it yet. You've been blindsided by this. I've had time to accept it."

Emma's heart palpitated, "You've loved me for a while and didn't tell me? God, Regina, we wasted so much time."

"I was attracted to you from the moment I laid eyes on you but because of Henry, I couldn't lose him, and I had to get you away. But I wanted to pull you in every time. You challenged me. No one had done that in a long time. And as time went on, you pushed and pushed, and I fell. But Emma, it's alright if we aren't at the same level emotionally-"

"I love you too," Emma giggled, "I don't know how or why… But I do. I feel it and looking back… I'm an idiot for not noticing all the little signs."

"Yes, well, you are the spawn of Snow White and Prince Charming." Regina smiled brightly before leaning in for another kiss. I don't think I'll ever get enough. Emma sighed happily.

"As much as I'd love to stay and taste you and your lasagna, we should go see Henry." Regina nodded, clasping their hands together before standing.

"Let me go turn off the oven and take out the burnt lasagna," Regina laughed, "We've been sitting there for an hour. I guess we'll go get Henry and have dinner at Granny's?"

"Sounds fucking fantastic."

"Language."


End file.
